Hitomi Chiyoko
Hitomi Chiyoko (), otherwise known as "Ember"(), is a professional heroine and teacher at the world-renowned premier academy for heroics, the prestigious academy known as U.A. High. A young stellar heroine moulded by the school she teaches at itself as a past alumnus of the academy, Hitomi took it upon herself to lead the life of perhaps the most heroic profession in the world: a teacher to a school of heroes. By sacrificing a good bit of her time to fostering and nurturing the future generation of Pro Heroes , Hitomi believes herself to be an extremely important figure in sparking the fires of heroism in the hearts and minds of each of her students, who in turn to touch the lives of many across the world. As a result, Hitomi considers her profession to be the greatest call of duty one could possibly answer in one's entire lifetime if one truly considers themselves a Professional Hero. It is for this particular reason that Hitomi, due to being aware of the demand for proper educators, freely volunteers to assist other schools in the instruction of their students, organizes book drives and even goes so far as to set up entire charities for the poor and the needy, regardless of age. Appearance Personality Perhaps most notably, Hitomi is an extremely altruistic and caring person, genuinely feeling an incredibly powerful urge to nurture and steer the future generations of heroes to heights she may perhaps be incapable of reaching herself in any way possible, seeing her incredible passion and talent as an educator as one of the greatest gifts to the world she could possibly ever dream of granting those around her. As a result, Hitomi is noted to be quite motherly to children, and despite not being the school's official counsellor, many an individual often find her a more than appropriate substitute to come to with whatever troubles or particular issues they may have. In addition, Hitomi is said to love each and every one of the students that pass through her like her own children and will do what is necessary to ensure their own growth. Inspiring even the lowliest of children to even the grandest of egos, Hitomi in her comparatively short career has steered many an individual back on to the path of light and righteousness, taking in children in some of their darkest moments and encouraging them. While the school's motto itself is to "Go Beyond", having been both a student of the academy and currently a teacher at the school, the concept and the true underlying meaning of such a phrase resounds with her much more deeply than the average student or teacher at the academy, to such a point that she believes that such an impactful message should be reflected by not only the students but the staff of the school as well. It is for this reason that Hitomi will often find herself helping her students in ways that transcend what is traditionally expected from an educator, and is often the individual consulted to head workshops meant to help teachers improve as both individuals and persons who relay important content to young developing minds. Placing her heart, mind, soul and body into her job, whether it be physically, mentally, or emotionally, Hitomi will console and help others develop, simply because it is her nature. The heroine is so infatuated in what she does that she is described as the rare teacher who is as excited as the first years on orientation day. While modern heroes may be compared to individuals with a strong sense of justice, Hitomi is described as many as simply selfless, which has led to her needing support herself on some occasions due to simply overextending herself. While proud of former classmates such as The Guardian for leaving such an impact on the world, Hitomi is quite content with her job. It should be noted that such admirable traits do not extend only to her students, but rather children and civilians in general, as Hitomi still does possess the ideals of justice befitting a heroine of her stature. As a result, Hitomi is driven by the same fires that drive many others, and when combined with her own capabilities and her incredibly good-natured personality, simply this makes her a formidable heroine. Despite her incredible kindness, however, against evil, the young woman takes up the title of '''"Ember", '''as she appears to become incredibly intimidating. Her entire disposition often seems to shift, with her incredible determination to do good in the world converging on the task set in mind. Due to this determination, Hitomi is noted to be incredibly willful, stated to have never have taken a sick day once in her entire career as she believes that she simply cannot afford it. This willpower is such that according to one of her friends themselves, it would not be hard to believe that she could "stay awake during her own surgery," refusing to take anaesthesia lest she forgets how much more impassioned she became by a setback. However, this, particularly aspect of her nature leads her to be noted to be quite stubborn, almost childishly so, something that she is often teased about by those who know her well enough to do so. Relationships Issac Clarke Hayabusa Kenzen Ethan Clarke History Powers and Abilities Natural Prowess Other Skills Quirk Moves Equipment Synopsis Trivia References Category:Heroes Category:Hero Teachers Category:U.A. Staff Category:Females Category:Characters